


Quiet

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry is very much consenting in the situation, Dubious Consent, Lessons, M/M, Mentor and student - Freeform, Non-Sexual Spanking, Self-Control, Spanking, This is set before they find out about Eowells' identity, but considering the man he's consenting to isn't who he thinks he is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry is glad to have Dr.Wells as his mentor. He always knows waht lessons he needs to learn, and how he needs to learn them.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> //I realised I had not featured an Eobarry spanking yet, and that is a sin to be remedied now. Also I've been doing Spanking Sunday for ten weeks straight now, I'm kind of proud to myself.

„Allen.“

Barry gulped and turned around, seeing Dr. Wells alone in the Cortex. Caitlin and Cisco had gone home a little while ago.

„Follow me.“

Barry just nodded mutely and did so, following Wells down the hall and into an empty room that held nothing but a chair and a medical bed. Barry knew the room very well, and he knew exactly what was going to happen here. Lessons were taught in this room, every single time.

Wells wheeled himself next to the chair and then heaved himself out of his wheelchair and onto the regular one. In the beginning, Barry had asked a few times if he needed any help with that. He had soon learned that that had been a mistake.

„Now, Allen, what lesson are you here for today?“

„Um...“ Barry took a step into the room, scratching the back of his head. He didn‘t really know what Dr. Wells was on about now, but he was sure that he‘d know by the end of the night.

„I‘m not sure, Dr. Wells? Maybe I wasn‘t fast enough today?“

Wells shook his head and beckoned Barry over before pointing at the bed. By now well acquainted with the procedure, Barry came closer to Wells but stopped next to the bed, shedding his clothes and putting them on the bed properly folded. Just dropping them in a pile on the floor had gotten him another lesson before, after all, and Barry did try his best to learn from his mistakes.

„No, you were fast enough, Barry. But again, you missed your mark and didn‘t stop soon enough. You had to run back almost six blocks.“

„I know, Dr. Wells. I just wanted to be there fast so I ran as fast as I can.“ Barry hung his head and stepped in front of Dr. Wells, crossing his wrists behind his back.

„What will today‘s lesson be, Sir?“

„I will teach you about self control today, Allen. Come here, lay over my lap.“

The command was so familiar by now, Wells didn‘t even need to finish spelling it out before Barry was already moving, carefully bending down and draping himself over Dr. Wells‘ knees. It had been a challenge at the start, to balance himself on legs that couldn‘t move to accomodate his shifting and to keep him in place, but he had soon figured out that if he added a few handles to the legs of the chair it would allow him to steady himself much more easily.

„Thank you, Dr. Wells, for your generous lessons.“

Wells‘ hand was already caressing Barry‘s behind, and not for the first time Barry found himself thinking that he wouldn‘t be opposed to being in this positions outside of lessons as well. Dr. Wells had always denied him that though, and he didn‘t seem interested in pursuing anything between the two of them. He was still grieving his wife, Barry knew, even years and years after she passed, and so he wouldn‘t push too hard. Wells was also carrying the grief from the particle accelerator explosion, and Barry just wished he‘d find a way to ease that guilt a little that he could clearly see Wells was carrying.

„You know I‘ll always teach you, Allen. As long as there‘s something for you to learn. Now, I want you to be quiet. This is about self-control. Move as little as possible, and stay quiet. Once you manage to be quiet for a sufficient amount of time, I will deem your lesson learned.“

„Of course, Sir.“

Barry took a deep breath and moved into his final position, gripping the bars on the chair and pushing himself up on his tip toes, presenting his backside to Dr. Wells.

He didn‘t need to wait long, and he could hear the telltale swish of a hand coming down before feeling the impact on his ass. He involuntarily let out a little gasp and immediately cursed himself internally. He was supposed to be quiet, dammit!

„Try again.“ Wells didn‘t sound upset, at least, like he knew it would take his student a few tries to get it right. Barry gave him a nod, and managed to swallow down his gasp at the second slap.

He knew that this was just the start, and he had no idea how long Dr. Wells wanted him to stay silent for. He hadn‘t said, and it wasn‘t Barry‘s place to ask before a lesson. Whenever he asked without being taught a lesson first, Dr. Wells managed to make him feel so stupid. Once he had asked if he would get a safeword, and Dr. Wells had just smirked at him and told him that he never said he wouldn‘t stop if Barry told him to. When it had happened a few weeks later then and Barry had panicked and told him to stop, he had. Barry had stopped asking him questions upfront of the lessons then.

Now Dr. Wells‘ hand kept coming down in a fast rhythm, and Barry did his best to breathe through it. Every once in a while though, he couldn‘t help a little whimper from escaping, and He could feel Wells pause for a moment then before going on. His time had been reset then, and he needed to try and be as quiet as possible all over again.

The nasty thing was that obviously it got increasingly difficult the longer the spanking went on. At the start it was just the few smacks that stung, but as time went on there was a blanket of soreness and pain already on his ass, and each new slap just added another little sting to it. Prior to Dr. Wells Barry had always thought that spankings just delivered by hand were not as terrible as the ones delivered with implements. Then Dr. Wells‘ hand came, and Barry learned differently. Wells never used anything but his hand, but he had left Barry more sore than some paddles had. Or maybe that was just his skin getting more sensitive after the particle accelerator and the lightning, but he didn‘t know about that.

He was fairly certain that he‘d made it to almost thirty seconds of silence when a slap jolted him particularly hard, and he let out a little whimper.

He took a second to curse himself and then settled back into his position, hanging his head.

„Sorry, Dr. Wells. I‘ll do better.“

„This is the longest you have gone quiet so far, Allen. You‘re doing well. You‘ll get there. A full minute.“

A full minute. Sometimes Dr. Wells was kind enough to tell him things during the lessons, like now. If Barry had estimated being quiet for thirty seconds before, he still needed to double that time. He could do that. A minute wasn‘t all that long.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax before giving a nod. And instantly, the sting was back on his ass after another slap of Dr. Wells‘ hand. Barry managed to stay quiet.

Barry was sure that he was almost there when Wells hit the tender part where his buttocks met his thighs and Barry let out a little yelp.

Great, there it went.

„Fifty seconds, Allen. You were almost there.“

On the next try, Barry only lasted twenty seconds before giving a whimper.

Then it was just ten until he gasped.

He was crying now, but biting his lip to muffle any sounds of it. Dr. Wells hadn‘t told him not to move, so he carefully shifted his feet apart for a better stance before lifting one hand off the bars and using it to bite down on it, trying to stifle any more cries and moans trying to come out of his mouth.

It didn‘t work the first three or so tries – Barry had given up counting by now- but at some point the spanking stopped and Barry was pretty sure that he had not made a sound. What was it, had he cried out without noticing now, was his self-awareness so little?

„Well done, Allen. One minute without a sound. And we haven‘t even been here a full half hour. You are a good student today. Come on up, your lesson is over.“

It was over! Barry had done it, he was good!!

„Thank you, Dr. Wells“ he sniffled as he struggled to pull himself upright again, but soon he was standing in front of the chair again, hands crossed in the small of his back and eyes cast down.

„You‘re a very good boy today, Allen. I‘m proud of you“, Dr. Wells told him, and Barry smiled in thanks.

„I‘m glad you taught me a lesson, Dr. Wells. I hope I‘ll be better at self-control from now on.“

Wells had gripped the bed by now and was pulling himself up, and soon he was sitting on it and righting his shirt. Barry had seen those strong arms pull that body up gracefully and elegantly onto just about everywhere, but he never seemed to be able to do so without messing his shirt up.

„Come here, Barry.“

Whenever he called Barry by his first name, he knew that it was over then, and he smiled as he came over and crawled onto the bed with the older man, shifting around until they were laying down, Barry in the other‘s arms.

„You good?“

„Yeah. Thank you, Harrison.“

There was a kiss on his forehead, and Barry smiled to himself. Harrison always took such great care of Barry after their lessons, and indulged his tactile nature. He sometimes wished he could be with him for real, and in a more romantic sense, but he also knew that that was not what Harrison wanted or even could handle in his life right now.

„Care to tell me what you learned today?“

„I learned that self control is important, and that I can do it even if it gets harder to achieve“, he easily replied, and looked up to see a small smile form on Wells‘ face. He was such a handsome man, and Barry just couldn‘t help but to lean up for a kiss. „Thank you. I really needed this today, I think. You always know when I need it.“

„That‘s what I‘m your mentor for. I know when you need to be taught another lesson, and when those lessons should happen on the treadmill and when they should happen in here.“

Those strong hands that dealt out such forceful lessons were gentle now that they ran through Barry‘s hair, and Barry reveled in in for as long as it lasted.

„Do you want some cream?“ Harrison asked him in a gentle voice, and Barry nodded before gathering himself and carefully pushing himself up in a sitting position with a wince and sliding off the bed. The one downside to being spanked by a man who couldn‘t walk was having to get half the things himself. He opened the little medicine cabinet over the sink in the corner (Barry still couldn‘t make sense of what this room had been before the explosion, but Harrison had told him to stop worrying about it) and took out a jar of the aloe cream they always used before carefully walking back to bed and sliding on it, sprawled out on his front.

Harrison had worked himself up into a seated position at that point and now took the jar to apply some of the lotion to Barry‘s sore butt. He could already feel that the worst of the heat was seeping back out due to his speed healing. Sometimes Barry really hated it. It was great most of the time, but sometimes he just wanted to be able to feel his sore butt for several days like other naughty boys that had deserved a spanking.

The cool cream still felt like heaven on his ass, and he sighed happily into his arms where he had pillowed his head as he felt those amazing hands spread it carefully over his reddened skin.

„Thank you, Harrison“, he murmured, close to sleep all of a sudden, and the quiet chuckle of his mentor told him that he had noticed the change in Barry‘s voice.

„It‘s okay to take a nap, Barry“, Harrison told him, And Barry just hummed in response before drifting off immediately. Lessons with Harrison Wells were always so damn exhausting.

When he woke back up, Harrison was still there, still gently caressing Barry‘s hair, and smiled at the young man as he opened his eyes.

„Welcome back to the living, Mr. Allen“ he told him and placed a soft kiss on Barry‘s temple. „How do you feel?“

„Good“, Barry told him and curled up to snuggle a little closer. „Can we stay here for tonight?“ Normally they would part ways after Harrison had provided Barry with the aftercare and they‘d each go home. But sometimes Barry could wheedle him into staying, and considering that Harrison had somehow managed to wrangle them both under the blankets while Barry had been napping, Barry didn‘t think his chances were too bad today.

„It‘s already almost three in the morning, so we might as well“, came the reply. „We just need to make sure to be up before Ramon comes by tomorrow.“

„Of course, Sir“, Barry murmured with a smile, curling close to the other man and already on his way to being asleep again. Being a superhero and getting a spanking were both exhausting, after all. „I‘ll even make you breakfast.“

He wasn‘t sure if he still heard the reply or if he already dreamed it, but he felt himself smile at the answering words.

„I know, Barry, my good boy. Now sleep.“

So sleep Barry did.


End file.
